The present invention generally relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to governor systems of internal combustion engines.
Governor systems are used to regulate the speed of internal combustion engines which may be used in various types of power equipment and motorized vehicles. A governor gear is a part of the governor system which helps limit and protect the engine from excessive rotational speeds in addition to allowing the engine to respond to changes in load without significantly changing the speed.
A governor system for an engine is desirable.